Lord of Storm's End
, the seat of the Lord of Storm's End.]] The Lord of Storm's End is the ruler of the stronghold of Storm's End, the capital of the Stormlands. The holder is ruler of the entire region of the Stormlands. The current Lord of Storm's End is Gendry Baratheon. History The Stormlands were originally a sovereign nation known as The Storm Kingdom until Aegon the Conqueror arrived in Westeros and formed the Seven Kingdoms. Aegon Targaryen sent his bastard brother Orys Baratheon to secure the Stormlands, making him the first Lord of Storm's End. Former holder Robert Baratheon passed the title to his infant brother, Renly Baratheon when he became the King on the Iron Throne following Robert's Rebellion. This has left Stannis Baratheon with issues of resentment towards Robert since he feels as though he should have been the Lord of Storm's End as Renly's older brother. Stannis was named Lord of Dragonstone instead, giving him control of the traditional seat of the Targaryen heirs. Before Robert, his father Steffon Baratheon was Lord of Storm's End. Season 2 During the War of the Five Kings, the red priestess Melisandre uses her magic to create a shadow to kill King Renly Baratheon. Following Renly's death, Stannis took Storm's End as his own, making him the Lord of Storm's End."The Ghost of Harrenhal" Season 5 After the broken remains of his army were routed at Winterfell, Stannis was killed by Brienne of Tarth. The title has presumably reverted to the last known Baratheon, King Tommen."Mother's Mercy" Season 8 At the feast following the Battle of Winterfell, Daenerys Targaryen questions the current status of Storm's End's lordship. She then decides to legitimize Gendry as a Baratheon, and names him Lord of Storm's End."The Last of the Starks" This is upheld by the lords of Westeros after her assassination, as Gendry is a participant at the Great Council of 305 AC."The Iron Throne" Known Lords of Storm's End * ~1 AC: {Orys Baratheon], first Lord of Storm's End after Aegon's Conquest. * ~130 AC: {Borros Baratheon}, during the Dance of the Dragons. * ~200 AC: {Lyonel Baratheon}, during the reign of Daeron II Targaryen. * ?–259 AC: {Ormund Baratheon}, son of Lyonel. Died in battle during the War of the Ninepenny Kings. * 259–? AC: {Steffon Baratheon}, son of Ormund. * ?–281 AC: {Robert Baratheon}, son of Steffon. Later became King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men after his rebellion against the Iron Throne. * 281–299 AC: {Renly Baratheon}, youngest brother of Robert. Killed by a shadow conjured by Melisandre. * 299–302 AC: {Stannis Baratheon}, brother of Robert. Executed by Brienne of Tarth during the Battle of Winterfell. * 302–303 AC: {Tommen Baratheon}, legal son of Robert. First Lord of Storm's End to simultaneously sit on the Iron Throne. Committed suicide after the destruction of the Great Sept of Baelor. * 305 AC–present: Gendry Baratheon, legitimized bastard son of Robert, appointed by Queen Daenerys I. First Lord of Storm's End to also serve as Warden of the South. References de:Lord von Sturmkap fr:Seigneur d'Accalmie Category:Titles Category:House Baratheon Category:Lords of Storm's End